


【性轉天童×牛島】情人節禮物

by furi



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: F/M, Female Tendou Satori
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furi/pseuds/furi
Summary: *我流OOC情人節賀文*性轉天童×牛島*前面看起來很像牛天但確定是有插入行為的天牛*天童是女孩子，但她是攻(重點)
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, 天童覺/牛島若利
Kudos: 4





	【性轉天童×牛島】情人節禮物

**Author's Note:**

> *我流OOC情人節賀文  
> *性轉天童×牛島  
> *前面看起來很像牛天但確定是有插入行為的天牛  
> *天童是女孩子，但她是攻(重點)

1.  
學校鈴聲準時在12點響起，山形越過課桌椅喊牛島一起去學生食堂。牛島婉拒了，說今天有約。山形思考一會才恍然大悟地說是要和天童約會嗎？

「不是約會，是一起吃午餐。」牛島反駁道。  
「對你們來說是一樣的意思啦！」山形爽朗地笑著說。表示瞭解後便加入其他同學的行列，往食堂方向離開。而牛島隨後也收拾好文具和教科書，才剛起身走出教室便被人從後方抱個滿懷。

他低頭望向腰上那雙白皙的手，視線順著手腕、肘部再移至手臂，接著對上天童從他左肩旁邊冒出的臉，她笑盈盈的問：「若利，還記得我們的約定吧？」  
「當然。」  
「那快點走吧！」她催促地說，拽著牛島的手臂往食堂的反方向走。牛島不知道目的地，只是被動地讓天童拉著一路向上，來到校舍最高層樓，不料這還不算是終點。

「天童，再往上就是頂樓了。」牛島猛地停下腳步，反作用力讓天童被扯得往後退了幾步才穩住平衡。她回過身來，從制服口袋取出一串鑰匙掛在指節上轉圈，說：「要去的就是頂樓哦！」

學校頂樓平時都是禁止進入的．牛島也曾經在天童的邀約下來過一次，關於那天的事牛島還記憶猶新。

當時大門深鎖，無奈之下就地在樓梯轉角坐下，兩人在杳無人跡的校園一隅安靜地用餐。天童吃掉最後一口巧克力麵包，拆開吸管戳進鋁箔包牛奶豪邁地吸了一大口，發出吃飽喝足地感嘆聲。  
她放下牛奶，雙手撐著下巴盯著牛島看，問牛島此刻的寂靜感像不像世界未日，而他們就像劫後餘生的男女主角。牛島給的回答是否定，畢竟他沒經歷過世界末日、甚至也沒看過相關電影。

天童那雙圓滾滾的大眼睛眨了眨，忽然側過身體湊近他，問道：『那若利君知道末日電影中，倖存的男女主角會做什麼嗎？』

在牛島思考這個問題的答案時，他意識到天童愈發靠近，彼此的鼻尖似乎都要碰在一起。他往後退了點，天童卻又向前，一來一去兩人之間的距離並沒有拉開。他發現再繼續下去情況只會變得更加混亂，只好主動停下，終止這場怪異的較量。

『若利，你還沒有回答我哦。』天童瞇起眼睛，語氣輕柔地提醒道。  
『我不知道。』天童發出輕笑。她壓低聲音，用只有兩人才聽得見的氣音說我告訴你。那道明顯異於平日高亢的聲線，夾雜著一點慵懶、又性感又惑人，帶給一種牛島說不清的感覺。

好像天童隨意地丟下一根尚未燃盡的火柴，那細微的火星便引燃了大火，使得他在一瞬間紅了耳根，身體發燙。然後，天童傾身過來，牛島觸到她柔軟的唇瓣，也嚐到她口中的牛奶香與巧克力味。

那是他們的初吻。  
牛島屏住呼吸，他覺得全身的感官似乎都專注於天童，看著她那雙像紅寶石般充滿光澤的眼，腦袋止不住地想：  
好美。  
好甜。  
好香。  
好軟。  
好舒服。

2.  
天童俐落地解開通往頂樓的門鎖，牛島這時才問她是如何取得鑰匙的？

「我們班上有位學生會成員，我向他借的。」  
「這是可以輕易借出的東西嗎？」牛島感到困惑，照理說頂樓鑰匙應是慎重管理的物品，不會隨意交給一般學生。

「方法多得是呢──」牛島看著天童緩緩瞇起眼，也能從她上揚的唇角及語氣中感覺到由衷散發的愉悅感。  
「是嗎？」  
「嗯嗯，那個人很好說話呢！」天童隨口說，心想絕不能讓牛島知道自己手中握了多少學生會成員的把柄，條件交換下出借頂樓鑰匙不過是無關要緊的小事。

雖然頂樓邊緣架設的一圈鐵絲網有些破壞美感，但是在白鳥澤學園建在半山坡上，視野寬闊，向外望時能看到綿延的山巒和他們居住的城鎮。天空湛藍、萬里無雲，陽光也很充足，天童在站了一會覺得有點曬，便拉著牛島到水塔後方的陰影處坐下。

「頂樓很棒吧！天氣這麼好，風景也漂亮。」天童十分放鬆地盤腿坐著，說這句話時正好一陣風撫面而來，她便閉上眼挺直身子，深吸一口氣，嗅著風中夾帶的山林的氣味，並讓涼風掠起她的髮梢。  
「是啊，很美。」牛島看著她說。

3.  
天童覺做事總是不按牌理出牌，自由奔放，喜歡嘗試新鮮的事物。這種個性經常跳脫出牛島的思考模式，使他偶爾會跟不上天童的想法。

就像現在，牛島完全想不透為何事情會發展至此。

喉結處被輕輕地咬了一口，牛島悶哼一聲，喘著粗氣，「天童……」而被呼喚的人並沒有停下意思，持續親吻牛島的脖子，只隨口應答了一聲。

「停下吧……現在、唔嗯……在外面。」牛島的性器被女友握在手心裡玩弄，敏感的地方被指尖特別關照，涌現的快感惹得他只能斷斷續續地抗議。  
「若利，再稍微放鬆點，沒有人會來頂樓，這個位子也是監視器的死角喔！」天童湊上前吻他作為安撫，手上動作依然沒停下。牛島的性器也在她的挑逗下逐漸硬挺，大小、色澤、形狀，堪稱一絕。  
而牛島因為身處戶外感到緊張，他的腰和性器都微微發顫著，首次體驗到的性快感使得前端溢出透明液體，順著陰莖滑落至根部。

這些在天童眼中看來無一不完美，可愛的要命。

原本天童只是想用手摸摸男友，只是牛島的反應讓她在中途起了別的心思。天童彎起指節，藉著牛島自行分泌的液體作為潤滑，用指腹在性器前端上打轉，速度不快，但足夠令牛島瘋狂，他渾身燥熱，從耳根到頸部都泛著一層緋紅色。

「唔、啊……」牛島憋不住呻吟，只能盡量壓抑著音量。  
天童像吐著信子的蛇在他耳邊誘惑，輕聲道：「若利，很舒服對吧？放鬆點，不要憋著聲音啊——」此話一出，牛島反倒更加戒備了，抬手捂著嘴，無聲地朝天童搖頭拒絕。

天童瞇起眼望著他，輕哼一聲。她挪動緊貼著牛島胸膛的柔軟身軀，往後退了一點，彎下腰，張開嘴又探出粉嫩的舌頭。這個姿勢、這種行為，任誰都看得出來天童想做什麼。

牛島眼明手快地伸出右手，在千鈞一髮之際阻擋了女友的攻勢。天童的唇觸碰他的手背，發出一聲細微的親吻聲，天童抬眼望向牛島，那對圓滾滾的眼睛像是會說話，無辜地、可憐兮兮地在問他為什麼不願意。

「別這樣，用手就可以了。」牛島皺著眉頭說道。用手背蹭天童柔軟的臉頰，大約是想安撫她。

天童抓住那隻厚實的手咬了一口，力道猶如撒嬌，不僅沒留下齒印，甚至不見一點紅痕。她看似聽話地照著牛島的要求握住雄偉的性器上下撫弄，實則不然。柔軟的雙唇舔吻著牛島的手，由手腕至指節，軟舌纏著指尖，聲音含糊地提出成串的問題，「為什麼不要？討厭那樣？之前若利不是覺得很舒服嗎？」

她剛問完便含入兩指，舌尖在指縫間來回挑逗，濕熱的口腔加上模擬口交的行為，使牛島憶起前幾次天童為他做的那些令人面紅耳赤的事——腦中無法克制地重覆播放那時的觸感、溫度和天童那甜膩的細語。牛島不自覺地加重吐息，眼神已經透露些許動搖。

再加把勁若利就會答應吧？天童愉悅地想。  
而牛島卻認真地望著她再次拒絕，「那樣妳不會舒服，而且這裡沒有可以漱口的地方。」天童愣了一會，才反應過來牛島的理由是為她考慮。

啊——好喜歡若利，喜歡得不得了！  
天童在心裡尖叫，興奮得渾身顫抖，想立刻抱她可愛的男友，把他弄得亂七八糟無法思考。

她鬆開唇齒讓牛島收回手，唾液隨著手指牽引而出從唇邊滑落，卻不急著擦去，反倒直起身摟著牛島，柔軟的身段緊貼對方發達的胸肌，故意開口道：「若利，看看你——把我弄髒了。」  
「抱歉。」雖然牛島本身並沒有做錯什麼，卻十分乾脆地道了歉，並從制服外套的口袋中取出手帕。這個舉動讓他的小女友很開心，她揚起臉，讓牛島仔細地從唇角擦拭至頸部。

牛島反摺擦拭過的那面，將手帕收回口袋。隨後摸著天童的臉頰說，「擦乾淨了。」  
「嗯！」天童語氣歡快地應了一聲，湊到牛島眼前，說：「若利，親我。」

與她那充滿少女感的索吻方式相比，天童的吻法可是強勢得令人難以招架。  
雖然肺活量比不上牛島，花樣卻是很多。她將軟舌深入牛島的口腔內，時而吸吮、時而輕咬，竭盡所能地挑逗。同時跨坐上男友的大腿，一手摟著結實的後腰，一手揉捏飽滿的胸肌。先是用兩指指腹隔著制服輕撫乳頭，再趁其不備時狠狠地拉扯、搓揉。

牛島很快便被層層堆疊的快感侵蝕，腰軟了下來。天童抓緊機會傾身，利用全身的重量將他抵在牆上親吻，直到彼此都氣喘吁吁的，才止住這個綿長的吻。

「若利，不想用嘴做的話，我們換個方式吧？」天童提議道，笑著說會很舒服的哦。  
「好。」牛島終是忍不住被挑起的性慾，點頭答應。

天童笑嬉嬉地解開領口上的蝴蝶結，隨手拋向一旁，又將制服解至第三個鈕扣，露出在黑色胸罩襯托下顯得更加白皙的肌膚。牛島不自覺地滾動喉頭，咽了口唾液。

只見天童捏著裙角直起身，就在牛島的注意力集中向那雙若隱若現的大腿時，又重新坐回他腿上，並理了理裙擺，讓那件漂亮的紫色格紋百褶裙完全展開，形成一個圓。

天童坐的位置比剛才更靠近腿根處，牛島挺立已久的性器被掩在裙下，將裙子撐起高聳的弧度。由牛島的角度來看，簡直是一幅要讓大腦錯亂的怪異光景。

「集中精神哦！」她摟著牛島的脖子，一邊吻他的唇角道。語畢，她便夾緊雙腿，開始擺動起腰部。牛島忍不住悶哼一聲，性器前端抵著百褶裙內側的料面，而且，每一下擺腰都隔著絲質的內褲蹭過天童的性器，牛島感覺到那處也隨著彼此高漲的情慾逐漸濕潤。

觸感雖不如雙手那般緊致舒適，但是天童泛著紅暈、帶著愛意，輕喘著問他是否舒服時的神態令他感到無比亢奮。  
「很、舒服……」牛島低聲回答。伸手將天童緊緊地納入懷裡，身體相貼，耳鬢廝磨。理智斷了線一樣，只是依靠本能地配合起她的動作。

高潮來臨時他們擁著彼此來不及退開，牛島就這麼射在天童的裙內，兩人都還沉浸在高潮的餘韻中，過了好一會，牛島回過神時才發現自己的精液已經沾染上天童的內褲和大腿，甚至有些滲出裙面，留下點點痕跡。

看到天童雙腿間那令人難為情的狀態，就連平時冷靜的牛島也慌了神，連忙脫下外套蓋住天童的裙子。

天童大笑著問這樣有用嗎？

「對不起。」牛島愧疚地道歉。天童則是擺擺手表示沒關係，她從裙子內袋掏出常備的濕紙巾——已經用得剩下兩、三張，便乾脆全部抽出來，開始替自己清理。腿部是輕易地擦乾淨了，但裙子和內褲還是留下了深色的水漬。

此刻，午餐時間結束的鐘聲響起。

「若利，你這一節是什麼課？」  
「自習。」聽了牛島的答覆，天童立刻綻放笑容說太好了。牛島困惑地問為什麼這樣說？

「畢竟現在這樣我們也沒辨法回去啊！」

——那就乾脆多待一會吧？

4.  
牛島半靠在牆邊，制服褲連同內褲褪至膝蓋，身下墊著自己的制服外套。  
「若利，自己扶著腿哦。」天童抬起牛島的膝彎要他自己固定住，牛島聽話地照做，畫面香豔色情得讓天童想立刻玩壞他。

天童搜索著裙子口袋內的東西，她總是放些無關要緊的小物，導致關鍵時刻有點手忙腳亂。  
她將內容物一一拿出來，有上課時和同學傳的紙條、一條髮圈兩個髮夾、吃到剩下一小塊的巧克力板，還有小半管潤滑劑。明明正在找的就是最後拿出的那管潤滑劑，天童卻忽視了它。

「對了，若利知道明天是什麼日子嗎？」天童忽然說，並同時打開包裏著巧克力的鋁箔紙，裡頭的巧克力已經有些融化。不過她並不在意，直接拿起來遞到牛島嘴邊，對方也絲毫不猶豫，就著她的手吃下。

「明天排球部休息。」牛島待嚥下口中的巧克力後才開口說話。  
「不是指這種事啦！提示是一個節日，而且和巧克力有關哦！」天童好氣又好笑地說，一邊往手上擠潤滑劑。

「……是情人節。」如此明顯的提示連對這類節日不感興趣的牛島也能答對。  
「回答正確！那要給你獎勵了哦——」天童笑著說。沾滿潤滑劑的手指已經覆上男友的雙腿之間，在那處輕輕摩蹭，來回幾下便探入穴口。

天童駕輕就熟地找到牛島的前列腺，手指在他體內來來回回地按壓撫弄，她動得不是很激烈，但是卻次次都抵在正確的位置上，強烈的快感把牛島刺激得腰腹顫抖，沒一會便洩出前列腺液。

「我明天會送本命巧克力給你哦！」天童看著因陷入高潮餘韻而失神的牛島，湊到他面前親了一口，又壓低聲音說：「所以不能收其他人的巧克力。」

「義理的也不行。」  
她這樣說，甚至都沒等牛島回應又開始重新抽送起來，這次還包括了套弄前面的已經勃起的性器。牛島在雙重夾擊下根本做不出正常的答覆，只能意亂情迷地胡亂點頭。見牛島點頭回應，她便傾身半趴在牛島的身上，在頸部吮出紅點作為＂標記＂，說：「敬請期待情人節禮物。」

——那絕對會是比現在更加舒服、更棒的體驗。


End file.
